Taken
by x.x.Cordelia.x.x
Summary: Partick and Teresa have been dating for months now, and just when he's ready to take the next step in their relationship and old enemy re-surfaces and has his sights set on Teresa Lisbon. Follow Patrick through his journey to try save the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yay, my second Mentalist fic. I was so inspired by all your reviews for my first fic that I decided to go ahead and give this a go. Thanks again to all who reviewed my first Mentalist fic, "Ignoring Jane". Hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I've noticed that I failed to include a disclaimer in my previous fic.

Does it really need to be said? I don't own 'em. It hurts to say, but I don't. However, they can't stop me from stalking Simon Baker. Actually they can, but that's beside the point. On with the story!

Jane sat tensely at his table arranged for two. He was probably shaking with anticipation and adrenalin. After all, this was an important evening. He and Teresa had been dating for eight months and a half since that wonderful and amazing kiss in her office. He loved her more than anyone since his wife and he was finally ready to take the chance again. He hesitantly reached into his right jacket pocket and sighed in relief as it was just where he had left it. He was going to do it. He was going to ask the woman he truly loved to marry him.

XXX

He stood there, across the street from where Patrick Jane sat in the fancy restaurant, and watched him as he reached into his pocket and smiled. He pulled on a cap and smirked as he walked away.

XXX

Teresa Lisbon ran her fingers through her hair for the tenth time and smoothed out her dress. She was wearing a dark-green evening gown, low cut at the back and front. It ran off her shoulders and held her figure wonderfully. She smiled at herself before grabbing her dark-green purse and slipped in her stilettos. Rushing down the steps of her apartment building, she nearly stumbled down in her hurry because she was already late.

"Damn," she swore under her breath as she prevented her fall by holding onto the rails.

As she reached the bottom and reached out to push the glass door open, a figure moved to stop her.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

The queer figure turned to block her entire path. He grabbed her arms and stifled her with a piece of cloth drenched in chloroform. Lisbon, being taken off guard, was still able to fight him off. Or at least attempt to. She hadn't her gun and he was too strong for her. The chloroform didn't help at all, as her senses were blurred and she could feel her strength draining from her body. She decided to conserve her energy and let her kidnapper take control.

Once he was sure she was unconscious, he lifted her and placed her gently in the back seat of his car, ensuring she was gagged and tied to the seat before he drove off away from her apartment building.

XXX

Patrick drummed his fingers on the table. He had been doing that for the last forty-five minutes. An occupant of one of the tables beside him looked over and glared. He apologized and called the waiter over to get another drink at his table. He was worried and had called her twice but was unable to get to her. All thoughts ran through his mind. _What if it was a sign?_ He shook his head, and cursed the signs. To hell with them. He loved her and he _was_ going to marry her. Well, if she said yes.

"Teresa, where are you?" he muttered. Jane got up from his table; leaving his drink untouched, got in his car and drove to her apartment.

It wasn't a long ride and he quickly got out and jogged up to her apartment. Immediately he noticed her lock was broken and rushed inside frantically calling her name.

"Teresa?!" he yelled and drew his gun when he was sure she was not there. He made his way to her bedroom but before he could search for any signs of violence or a struggle, a familiar art caught his eye.

He gasped as he stared breathlessly at the red smiley face painted on the wall. Anger, hatred and sorrow all raced through his body. He should've known to keep his distance from the ones he held dear to him.

"NO!!" Jane yelled crumbling to the ground as sobs racked his body.

A/N: Damn Red John! Well, please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your suggestions, because we have to get Lisbon back, don't we. I'm going for four reviews at least before I continue. Oh, and have you ever heard of the bands 30 Seconds To Mars and Lacuna Coil? There're the best, well that's my opinion. Lacuna Coil is more of a gothic metal band. However, feel free to let me know what band is your favorite. I'd like to know. Take care, xxx Cordy . (Smiley meant in a completely non-Red John way).

P.S. Next chapter is a lot longer and follows Patrick Jane all the way. It's already typed up and awaiting your reviews before posted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I was a little disappointed I didn't reach my goal but I'm way too excited about this story to care. It's so amazing when you open your inbox and find soo many people have added my story to their favourites, story alerts and had reviewed. It's overwhelming. Thanks. Here is the second installment.

Jane staggered his way through her apartment unable to keep himself from falling apart. There were no traces of violence. Everything was in order; untouched. He frantically continued called her name repeatedly, hoping she would still be there, unharmed. He rushed into her bedroom not sure what he would do if she wasn't around. His eyes immediately came upon a note stuck behind her vanity, barely peaking out. For a normal individual it would have gone unnoticed, but this was Patrick Jane. He grabbed it and rapidly ran his eyes over the words desperately trying to make sense of the letters. He was inwardly clawing at his state of mind which seemed to be slipping away rapidly.

_Mr. Jane. _

_We meet again. It seems our fates have once again crossed. For your ignorance, it had cost you your beloved wife and child. What shall be the price this time around? It seems you have finally moved on, rejoining happiness, eh? Well what about mine? It is your misery that grants me that happiness, Patrick Jane. I must say, I have heard much about you. Let's test these "physic" skills of yours, shall we? I'll give you a clue. __**The Past Creates The Present and Determines The Future.**__ Let the games begin._

_Red John _

Patrick Jane re-read the note several times before folding the piece of paper and sticking it into his jacket. He was definitely going to murder Red John. Why did this happen to him? Why him? He was finally ready to move on, to be happy again, and now Red John had once again taken his everything away. He briefly thought of informing the CBI before he shook his head. They couldn't help him. They would just prevent him from massacring the man he despised the most.

He rushed out of Lisbon's apartment. He had a vague idea what Red John meant.

***

Jane turned the key leading to his flat and pushed the door open. His facial features had shifted drastically from peaceful and happy to one that held sorrow and hatred to one that was now hard and stone cold. He couldn't allow his feelings to cloud his mind. He had to remain focused and on guard. He stormed up to his room and grabbed another gun with ammunition.

He reached into his jacket pocket to get the piece of paper but felt something hard and tiny in his palm. He pulled it out and stared at the diamond ring held loosely between his fingers. His features softened as a single tear escaped his closed eyes.

Flashback (3 weeks earlier)

"Jane, come on. Can we please go?" Teresa Lisbon whined.

They had been walking for approximately two and a half hours, which felt like six hours to someone in heels. Jane pulled her by the arm as she had stopped behind to pout at him.

"Teresa," he said in the same voice as she had. He was secretly smiling happily inside. The pout on her lips made him want to just stop and kiss her. But first he had something to accomplish. Shopping. She hardly had anything in her closet, mainly due to the fact that she was a work-alcoholic so there arose no need for such garments.

"Patrick we've been walking forever! Please I'm begging you. I can't walk any longer, my feet are killing me."

He looked over to her with a faux sympathy, "Well, let me carry you."

"No!"

He smirked as she summoned the energy to walk more briskly in pace with him. As they walked pass a jewelry store Jane couldn't help noticed that Teresa's attention had drifted to the engagement rings on display.

He thought he heard a faint sigh as she averted her gaze from one in which she had been giving special attention to.

"My dear, Teresa. In time," he responded cheekily.

"What?" she exclaimed wondering if she had been caught.

"The ring."

"I-I wasn't," she stuttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You were staring at that ring. The diamond encrusted one in particular." How he loved to embarrass her.

A thick tinge of pink crept up to her cheek. He felt slightly sorry for what he said out blunt so he quickly thought of how he would make it up to her. Jane spun around and clasped his hands to the back of her neck before pulling her in for a delicate kiss. She smiled against his lips as he smirked.

End of Flashback

...And that was the very ring he held between his fingers. He snapped open his eyes as he shoved the metal into his pocket again.

_Hold on Teresa,_ was his last thought before he left his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

His destination being the cemetery. The very cemetery where laid the graves of his wife and child.

A/N: Please review. Next chapter will follow Teresa and Red John, maybe. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: So I initially was going to wait until I received more reviews before continuing, but reading your reviews—I just couldn't do that to you guys. Thanks for the reviews. They compel me to update faster. So you know what that means—Review after reading! I'm going to attempt to have both Jane and Lisbon in this chapter. So you get a taste of both.

A sticky, wet scent flooded through Teresa Lisbon's nostrils. It tasted bitter on her lips causing her to emit a soft groan.

"Rise and shine sweetheart," came a foreign voice from the driver's seat. Her senses were still slightly blurred so it was a challenge to focus on the individual whom the voice belonged to. She tried moving her arms but found them unable to respond. The same for her legs. Adrenalin and then fear rapidly pulsated though her fragile form. But Teresa Lisbon never expressed herself so easily; it would take a lot more. Hopefully it would never come to that. She also found herself gagged when she tried to reply to the queer figure. After a moment she finally regained control of her senses but her body remained completely at mercy of this man. She could identify a red baseball cap on his head which hid most of his face and he was dressed in a white T-shirt and faded-blue jeans. His age group was approximately twenty-nine to thirty-five.

"Hmph grm uh," was all she could say. Red John looked over to where Teresa was laid on the back seat and smirked. "What's that?" he inquired teasingly. At the glare he received he laughed. Lisbon cringed inwardly. There was something quite disturbing about his laugh. It was eerie and held no humour but hatred and distaste. His facial features were another thing. He was quite handsome for a crazed kidnapper but what took her by surprise were his eyes. They were the most deep-hazel she had ever seen. They also looked dilated; huge brown eyes with rage, hatred, anger and sorrow all trapped inside. The smirk gone and his laughter vanished into the cold breeze; he reached over to her and pulled the damp cloth down from her mouth to her neck. She stiffened as he leaned in close, his lips inches away from her ear, "Scream and I'll kill you." His voice was reduced to a harsh whisper and Teresa knew it was not a threat but a promise.

She watched as he pulled away to resume his driving. She contemplated whether she should say something or remain quiet. Then he made that decision for her.

"So Agent Lisbon, tell me a little about yourself." She knew he referred to her as 'Agent Lisbon' out of complete mockery.

"Who are you?" She ignored his question. _Was he insane? How could he be conversing with her in small talk in a situation like this?_ But Teresa knew better than to voice that thought.

"Now Agent Lisbon. Do you always answer a question with a question?" he smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"I don't know. I'm not often in a situation like this," she retorted. Her facial expression completely business-like.

"Touché." His smile grew wider. "Fair enough. I'm Jake McKenzie. Or you'll know me as Red John." His smile changed to a smirk, waiting her reaction. But none came. Teresa couldn't believe it, this was Red John or Jake McKenzie. The very man they had been desperately trying to find. The man who butchered Patrick Jane's family. _Oh! Patrick!_ She hadn't thought of him since. She wondered if he knew she was missing. He probably did. She would give anything to see him in that minute but having Patrick Jane in the presence of Red John probably wasn't the best idea.

"Red John," she repeated.

"You don't sound surprised. Were you expecting me?" Ah, that devilish smile of his. It drove fear into her every time he used it. When she didn't answer he continued.

"Well, now that I've answered your question, my dear. Isn't it time you answered mine? I know!" he suddenly exclaimed, clasping his hands together briefly before replacing them back on the wheel, "let's play twenty questions!" She noticed for that brief second he sounded like Patrick Jane. That is, if his words were genuine and weren't filled with faux excitement and distaste.

She glared again at him, "No, I don't want to."

He smiled, a smile that would have been heart-stopping to any other female but not to one who knew what hatred and evil it held. "That wasn't a question."

"Hmm, let's see," he pretended to ponder for a moment, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

He imitated a surprised expression, "Well, I would've guessed green, since it accentuates your eyes." She felt like throwing up.

"Why are you doing this?" she inquired, although she had quite a good idea.

"Two words," he said, "Patrick Jane. What's your favourite hobby?"

"Like you don't know. You probably know everything about me, isn't that right Red John?"

"Reading. Your favourite hobby is reading. You like walks on the beach, you're strict when it comes to work but you can be quite relaxed with the right company." She cringed. "You like romance but not overly done so; nothing too cheesy. You're favourite meal is lasagna and you look breath-taking in green." He peered at her though the mirror again, skimming his eyes slowly over her body as if mentally undressing her and reveling in the feeling when she visibly stiffened.

"I'm not a stalker sweetie, just paying attention, but I don't need to tell you that, do I?" He released another eerie laugh. "Has he ever told you you are ravishing? Well you are. You're even more so than the day of your first date with him."

She stared ahead willing her brain to recall the first kiss she and Patrick had shared…

Flashback (approximately 9 months earlier)

Patrick Jane had been summoned to Teresa Lisbon's office, not because of his negligence and arrogant behavior this time (although that would be the first) but because of something more personal and Teresa was pissed.

She had caught him flirting with a witness and she was not pleased.

"Lisbon?" he called as he stuck his head through her office door. He never was one to knock.

"Jane. Sit," she motioned to the seat directly opposite her desk. He moved over to the seat and sat. "So what did I do now?" He smirked, "or you just wanted to see me because I fail to recall doing anything that would upset you."

She bit her tongue, now wasn't the time to get into a sparring match with Jane. "Actually Jane, it's about what you didn't do. You were required to interrogate the witness not try to get in her pants!" _Oh crap. She didn't just say that. Why did she say that? Oh no. _He was completely taken by surprise; he blinked a few times attempting to process what he just heard.

"Well Lisbon, if you were jealous, all you had to do was say was _'Jane, stop trying to get into that witness' pants and get in mine.'_ He laughed as she started to blush profusely. "Though you need not be, I would never do that to you."

She stood up, "Uh, Jane, I think you should leave," her eyes darting anywhere any everywhere but at his face.

"Ah, come on…" he moved to stand in front of her trapping her between the wall. There was nowhere she could go. She wished she could've sunk into the wall and disappear but that was impossible.

"Jane..."

"Patrick," he corrected her.

She cleared her throat, "Patrick, we shouldn't—" But before she could complete her sentence, his lips were on hers. She responded almost immediately, clutching his collar and pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. His hands were drawn partially cupping her neck and cheek. She released one hand to fist it in his blond curls. He smiled through their kiss before parting her lips with his tongue. She groaned protesting in response when they broke apart, a cheeky grin placed on his face. She couldn't help giving him one of her own…

End of Flashback

Teresa was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the car had come to a halt and was pulling up into a driveway. The house looked ancient and neglected. The entire neighbourhood looked neglected. It was also eerily silent. Red John got out of the car and opened the car door to the backseat, untying her hands and feet. He then grasped her arms and dragged her out of the car. Teresa frantically looked around desperately trying to spot someone she could call to help for. But no one was in sight. He wordlessly released one hand whilst the other increased pressure on her arm. He fished for the keys and pushed her in once he got the door opened.

"Home sweet home," he chuckled. The place was grotesque. It looked more like a rat hole and smelled like it too. "Come on." He took her to a vacant room which was at least less dirty than the one previously. He threw her on the bed, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, and walked out. "Be a good girl," he laughed as he locked the door.

Teresa scrambled to her feet and immediately surveyed the room for any opening. The room was windowless, had no mirrors, and no pieces of wood or anything that she could use as a weapon. She sank to the bottom of the ground and willed herself to focus. If she was going to get out of there then she had to be alert. A thought crept to her mind. Wire. Maybe she could pick the lock if she had wire. After ensuring the door was secured, she stripped down to just her underwear. She sighed; she was wearing matching dark-green lace panties and bra. She ripped the end of the bra and pulled out the under wire. Teresa moved over to the door and pushed two pieces of the wire inside the key-hole, turning it until she heard a click. Feeling relief, anticipation and victory wash over her she turned the knob but found it wouldn't open. After realizing he must've bolted it from the outside she returned, disheartened, to dress herself. She wondered if Patrick was okay. This wouldn't be easy on him. Finally they thought they would be able to move on after he had gotten over the death of his family, he had even taken off his ring, and now she wondered if he would ever be able to recover this time. She wasn't sure what would be her fate but if she saw him one last time, maybe everything would be okay.

A few moments passed before she heard a click and the door opened to reveal Red John, holding a phone, "Talk." He ordered before dropping the phone on the ground while he waited. Teresa reached over to grab the phone and placed it to her ear, "Hello?"

A few seconds passed before she gasped out loud in a whisper, "Patrick…"

A/N: Wow this was long, well long for me. Next chapter focuses on what happened to Patrick after he left for the cemetery until he receives the call and then it continues. I'll try to have both Patrick and Teresa in the next chapter. I couldn't make it for this chapter because Teresa took up most of the time and it was already long. More flashbacks will be included. REVIEW! I need reviews before I post, I only took pity this time. Thanks for reading. xxx Cordy 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I can't stress that enough.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I fail to express my level of gratitude to you guys. I love you, it's simple. Your kind words are amazing and really help me feel better since I'm in a place where everything goes wrong :| So thank you. Here's the fourth installment. Note: The flashback in this chapter is from not from Patrick's POV.

**Recap: **_Hold on Teresa,_ was his last thought before he left his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

His destination being the cemetery. The very cemetery where laid the graves of his wife and child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 1:00am when Jane left his apartment; it was now 1:25am. Patrick stood at the gates of Comalies Memorial Park grasping the determination to enter. He hadn't visited since the funeral when they had laid his deceased wife and child into the ground. Little did they know they had furthermore buried his cold, dead heart with his family. But all that had changed when he first laid eyes on Teresa Lisbon and discovered a beat within his deceased heart. He chuckled. A dry, pain-filled, soft laugh. One that had been familiar to him but had long since been replaced with joy and happiness until now. All his memories flashed before his tear filled eyes at that moment: His first kiss. His wedding day. The day he became a father. The day he lost the titles of father and husband and gained a new one: a widower. The day he first kissed Teresa. The day he bought the engagement ring. And now, today: The day he lost her.

Flashback (3 weeks after they had started dating)

Teresa Lisbon had called Patrick that night. She had gotten drunk at a bar and now found all control of her senses gone. It wasn't often that she relinquished control, actually it had merely occurred once: when her mother had died.

Patrick began scanning the hordes of people once he entered the bar, desperately searching for his girlfriend. (Well he liked that term better, although Teresa hadn't actually categorized their relationship neither acknowledged it to the public as yet.)

Once he'd recognized her, he had gotten her out of the bar placing both hands on her shoulders to stable her, and buckled her in his car. Jane then got in the driver's seat and drove off.

She really did look amazing that night and Patrick found he had difficulty keeping his eyes on the road instead of sweeping them over her. Their relationship had never gone over the boundary of making out and Patrick, being a gentleman and all, would never rush her. He had never once suggested they take their relationship to the uttermost although he couldn't deny that he never had thought of it.

He heard a faint groan and turned to see what the matter was. What he found caused an amused smile to spread across his handsome features. There in the passenger seat was Teresa Lisbon, lead agent of the SCU team, battling with the seat belt. A pout graced her lips and her forehead furrowed as her hands clumsily fought with the device. After she managed eventually to escape, she held up the two ends of the seat belt to show Patrick. Like a child waiting for praises she smiled victoriously when he laughed at her.

But what she did next was unexpected. Teresa placed her hand on Patrick's leg. His smile faded and he gulped visibly. When she got no reaction from him she removed her hand (which Jane was completely appreciative for) but instead climbed on top him. Her legs either side of his. Jane swallowed and managed to choke out a few words, "T-Teresa. Don't. Please I'm driving. We could get into an accident or cause one."

She groaned, ignoring him, before grasping his hair and moving her head so that she was more to his left side, flicking her hair as she did so. In addition she left her neck exposed to him and Jane had to compel himself not to taste the skin that had revealed itself to him. She kissed the area behind his ear and started trailing wet kisses from his jaw line down to his pulse point.

"Stop. Please," he begged. The things the woman did to him. His eyes rolled up to his head when she nipped gently, teasingly at his pulse point.

"T-Teresa! No, I meant it—God that feels so—please, please stop." His words were incoherent and sounded foreign even to his own ears. What he meant to emit in a stern voice only served to urge her on. There were two main reasons he didn't want to do this with her. One: she was drunk and uninhibited; he didn't want to take advantage of her and Two: he was driving!

It was when she had finally removed her lips from his neck, granting him some relief, and moved over to remove his vest that he somehow summoned the determination to stop her. He gently yet firmly grabbed her busy hands and pushed her over back to the passenger seat. He sighed a breath of relief when moments later she dosed off leaving him hot, sweaty and completely aroused.

When he reached her apartment, he lifted her and gently placed her in her bed, kissing her before he left. It was after that night that their relationship had taken a turn for the better.

End of Flashback

Patrick pushed the gates apart and entered the cold, dead garden. He walked carefully through the chains of headstones until he came upon one which he hadn't seen in years yet remained burned into his memory. He stooped down between the valley of his wife's grave and his daughter's. He closed his eyes briefly giving in to the silence that had engrossed upon him. Patrick picked up the miniature box that was placed on his wife's headstone, carefully regarding it for a moment before he opened it. Another note was circumspectly folded neatly into the bottom.

Abruptly, his cell went off drawing his attention.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jane. By now I estimate that you've arrived at the cemetery. Tell me, am I right?" Red John spoke into the receiver in faux excitement.

"Red John," Jane growled in response.

"Oh. I guess I'm right. Well I have to ask, how did you get this one?" he teased Patrick about Teresa. "You have _amazing_ taste. You know I might play with this one a little longer."

Jane snapped. "You lay one finger on her and I swear I'll cut them off one by one!"

Red John laughed, the one that held no humour but abhorrence, "Now really? Well that gives me an idea how to commence my torture."

"Let me talk to her," Patrick almost pleaded.

"Um, let me think about it. Uh no." He released another laugh.

"Put her on the phone or you'll be begging for me to kill you."

"Ouch. Why so threatening?" There was silence on the Red John's end before a soft voice filled Patrick's ears.

"Hello?" Tears sprang to his eyes as he heard her soft voice.

Patrick cradled his cell closer as if it was his lifeline.

"Teresa..." His voice came out in a murmur.

She gasped out loud in a whisper, "Patrick…"

"Hey," he said soothingly, "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine."

His face was now tear-streaked and flooded with sadness. "I'm so sorry, I-I should've stayed away—I"

"Stop. Okay? Don't—don't say that. Meeting you was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I love you." She was now also tearing up. She hated that he blamed himself. She didn't want him to go down that route again. It took so much for him to finally move on from his past and she was sure he still blamed himself for what had happened nonetheless of her efforts to attempt to convince him otherwise, he didn't need another encumber on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he smiled through his tears. She needed to know that. Despite whatever was going to happen, she had to know that he loved her.

"Patrick I—." The phone went dead before she had the opportunity to complete whatever it was she going to say.

Jane started to panic. "Teresa! Teresa!" he screamed into the dead phone. Tears forming once again in his eyes, but these held something else. Not much sadness anymore, but anger, hatred and determination. Determination to reward Red John with the most gruesome death his imagination could conjure. And he had had years to think of the worst.

Teresa glared at Red John or Jake McKenzie or whoever he was. He smiled devilishly before he walked up to her and pushed her up against the bed. Her breath caught in her throat before she brought her hand up and smack him across the cheek. His face shifted to the right due to the force before turning back to face her, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, "Feisty," he chuckled, "I like that in a woman."

Teresa growled as she pushed him away from her, "You disgust me."

He smiled before touching his cheek where she had slapped him, "Don't worry Agent Lisbon, I'll get back to you." Those were his last words before he left her alone in the filthy room. _What did he mean by 'I'll get back to you'?_ She choke back a sob at the though of him touching her.

She would kill him before he ever laid a finger on her! She sank to the bed once again pondering ways to devise a plan to get her the hell out of there. Teresa had no doubt Patrick would get her. But there was just so much he could do, she had to help herself. She never was one to sit back and wait for Prince Charming to rescue his damsel in distress. A few minutes or so had gone before something came to her. She was positive they would move from here. She was an officer of the law and a damn good one. She knew that kidnappers never stayed in one place for long. She'd have to wait and observe what the morning would bring.

A/N: I really am not sure about this chapter. It wasn't written the way I wanted. Blame my mood. Please review. Have you observed how rather promptly I've updated? All because you guys reviewed. REVIEW! Next chapter has more action in it, a lot of Red John. Who doesn't love the insane way his brain works? The flashback was just thrown in there to lighten the mood a bit. I hope no one thought it was ridiculous, but if someone e does, Ah well. Take care, xxx Cordy 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters. There I said it.

A/N: You probably hate these but it's my way of attempting to show my gratitude. Yeah, yeah I probably sound like a broken record, oh well. Thanks for your reviews, I got more for Chapter Four than any other chapter which is amusing (to me) because I totally thought it wasn't my best, but I love you guys for still supporting me :)

Also thanks to Becky who I unfortunately could not reply to. Thanks for reading and reviewing all three of my fics :) On with the story!

Jane collected the contents of the box: a miniature envelope and the piece of paper. He carefully brushed a finger over the flap before cautiously flipping it open and producing two snapshots. Patrick couldn't help the anger from erupting within him. Both photos were of Teresa, practically naked! The first was of her in dark-green lingerie removing her dress. In the other snapshot she was out of her dress and just standing there. Jane could tell she was oblivious when the picture had been taken since she did not display as much anxiety as one would if having a camera flashing in front of one's naked body. He promptly surveyed the pictures for any signs of violence on her body. When he found none he tore the pictures into pieces before letting them scatter. He hoped Red John hadn't touched her. He would be incapable of forgiving himself if Red John did. But he had talked to her a moment ago, right? She would have told him if she was harmed in any way. His abhorrence for Red John increased significantly (if that was even possible). Patrick's palms itched for the moment when he'll finally get Red John to himself. He'd wait for that day; it wouldn't be far in the future.

Jane checked his last few calls. He wasn't astonished when he found the number Red John had used. It wasn't that Red John didn't want to be caught. This time it was a game. Cat and mouse, just him and Red John, but he never would forgive himself for getting Teresa caught up in the mess. She wasn't a part of this, but he should've known Red John could care less. He needed help tracing the number but he didn't want the CBI's assistance, so he called the one individual he could; no questions asked.

"Hello?" answered a voice on the other end.

"Mitch. It's Jane. I need you to trace something for me."

"Sure. Number," replied Mitch. After Jane had given him the number, Mitch told him he would call him back in a few. Jane hung up and walked out of Comalies Memorial Park. He opened the piece of paper he'd found in the box, in addition to the snapshots. He ran his eyes over the words, reading it over and over again.

_Mr. Jane,_

_Your girlfriend is doing quite lovely, which I'm sure you can see for yourself in those pics. She really is radiant isn't she? Just like your wife. Although this one doesn't seem petrified, unlike Rebecca. Oh how she mercilessly groveled for her life and your daughter's. Well I don't need to tell you what happened then. But Agent Lisbon is something else, isn't she? I wonder what her skin feels like, or her lips. And her blood, how would it taste? Well we'll find out soon enough won't we? Until we meet again,_

_Red John :)_

Her eyes snapped open as the few rays of light penetrating the wall shone onto her face. The door knob rattled and Lisbon shot up instantaneously. Red John walked in with a bowl and a smirk on his lips. Teresa glared at him and his smile faded.

"Oh why would Agent Lisbon be infuriated today?" he inquired with faux concern. This served to make her glare intensify. He smiled obviously enjoying the situation.

"Why did you let me know your real name? I mean you usually go with the alias."

He shrugged, "I don't plan on keeping you for long so what does it matter. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Why are doing this?" she asked him again.

He furrowed his brows, "I thought I told you, because of—,"

She cut him off, "I know you said it's because of Jane. But what I don't know, is why are you doing this again? Why do you keep torturing him?" Her eyes were now filled with hatred for Red John. "Why this, when you've already caused him so much pain?"

He smiled, "Because I can."

Teresa Lisbon was pissed. "What kind of an answer is that?! Because you can?!"

"Shut up!" Uncharacteristic anger flashed before his eyes. Teresa had never seen him like this so far. She pulled back as he turned his hate-filled eyes towards her. Now she was really scared. Scared of what this madman might do to her. He stomped his way up to her, his face inches way from hers.

"You want to know why? Because he's me. He's me and I'm him." At her confusion he continued, "I was just like Jane. I too had a family. One that loved me and adored me. And you know what? They left me. They all abandoned me. When they left my world vanished and I became this!"

Her features softened a little before he continued again, "Then I heard about Patrick Jane. He had the perfect life that I once had. But his happiness never ended. No, not like mine. And tell me Agent Lisbon how was that fair? How the hell was that fair?!" He was now screaming at her and if Lisbon was completely honest with herself she'd admit she was petrified. "So I had to take matters into my own hands, took everything he had. Then he finally got over his horrendous past, and me? I remained the same. Just as miserable. No, no, even more despondent. So I had to make him feel my pain. Now we're both alike. We're the same Agent Lisbon, exactly the same." _Oh God._ Realization finally came to Teresa. That explained everything. Everything, even the smiley face. A reminder of the happiness his victims once had and a way to get to Patrick, by reminding him the happiness _he _once had, but lost. The man was sick, probably the worst of the lot. But the part that really got to her was when he compared himself to Patrick. How could he even say they were the same? She was appalled.

"You're nothing like Jane. You kill out of revenge for something that your victims aren't responsible for. Instead of maybe finally taking some culpability for your family leaving you, you're blaming others. That's pathetic." He smirked at her, all traces of anger gone and before she could acknowledge what was happening his lips were firmly on hers. _What the hell?! _So Teresa did the only thing she could, she kneed him. Red John gasped before toppling over in agony and she took the rewarded time to run out of the room. She ran through the living room looking for something she could use for defense, she knew she couldn't take him. He always carried his knife with him and he was big built. Her eyes spotted a lamp shade; something that would cause enough damage for her to get out but would keep him alive. She didn't want him dead; that would be too painless for him. He deserved to rot in prison. Or rather in a psychiatric ward.

She could hear scrambling in the room she had just vacated. He was getting up. Teresa drew her body behind a wall waiting for him to emerge.

"Teresa," he called out to her in a sing-song voice. She held her breath. She couldn't let him catch her; God knew what he would do. The man was obviously delusional.

As he approached her, she swung at him with the lamp shade knocking him back on the ground. She walked up to him trying to decipher whether he was breathing or not. He was bleeding from his head but she had to get him tied up. When she neared him Red John's eyes snapped open. Teresa gasped before turning to escape through the door. There were so many locks and bolts. Luckily a key wasn't required. Her sweaty hands worked hastily on them, desperately trying to get them open. Adrenalin pounded in her head and she could feel every vein and artery pulsating within her body. She was at the last one and she already could feel victory starting to overcome her. All she had to do was pull the bolt open when unexpectedly something blunt connected with her head. She fell to the floor with a thud and the last thing her brain registered before her body fell in a state of unconsciousness was the sight of Red John standing before her.

Patrick Jane hitched a breath when his cell phone went off.

"Mitch," he said once he answered.

"The number goes to the address 1357 Norton Road. It's quite a vacant place."

"Thanks."

Jane hung up and jumped in his car driving off to his destination. He only hoped he would get her back. He had to.

***

Jane stood in front of the old house regarding it for a minute before he drew his gun and kicked the door down. The sight in front of him drew all his attention. Directly opposite him laid a pool of blood. He knelt down and dipped his finger into it. It was fresh. He chocked back a sob and shuddered at the thought that it could be Teresa's. Damn Red John. _But could he really blame Red John? He was the one that had led him to her. He was just as guilty as Red John maybe even more._ He held his gun up again surveying the other two rooms. He ventured in the bedroom where he spotted an overturned bowl and a mattress. The only two possessions in the filthy room. He sighed heavily before kicking the bowl under the bed. Abhorrence filling his body once again. They were gone.

A/N: Okay first off, I really don't know about this chapter. I had such a hard time writing this. I would've updated yesterday but I was only half way through writing this. I am so unsure about this. And lack of flashbacks is due to because I can't think of any. So please let me know what you would like to know about their life before and I make it into a flashback for you. REVIEW! Thanks for reading, if you thought this was readable. Take care, xxx Cordy 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I passed out while writing the disclaimer. Surprisingly, the keys make a really comfortable head-rest. Had a good rest though. Anyways, I love you guys so much and don't bother with me being a little eh. I always put myself down, side-effect of being a pessimist. Oh well, enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to Becky. I'm happy I made you smile, take care love.

Flashback (the following day after the previous flashback in the car)

Teresa was sitting at her desk that morning. She hated to admit it but she was hung-over. She vaguely remembered what occurred the night before. She placed her head in her hands attempting to piece together how she could have ended up in her bed that morning when she couldn't even recall driving back. It was obvious she went out since she woke up in an evening dress but where did she go and what the hell happened? Teresa Lisbon detested not having control and this situation made her feel lost. She groaned out loud when some one knocked on her office door.

"Come in," she answered straightening her attire and sitting up. A certain blond pushed his head in and smiled brightly. She groaned again and replaced her head in her hands. Jane walked over to her and drew small circles on the small of her back whilst propping himself up on her desk. She sighed contentedly and he increased the circles in size.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, tilting her chin up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Nothing." She pulled away from him.

"Teresa, is it about last night?" he inquired, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. Her eyes widened visibly before she snapped up from her seat.

"What do you know about last night?" Her voice was slightly accusing. Jane rose from her desk.

He smiled. "Oh not much, just that you couldn't keep your hands off of me, which is not surprising since I see the way you look—" Lisbon held up a hand to silence him. He and his ego.

"What? We went out on a date last night?" Her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed in confusion. He nodded slowly.

"You really don't remember? You had a little too much to drink there, Teresa. Well, we weren't on a date initially but you called me to pick you up at Jerry's Bar. So I took you home."

"That's not a date Jane. I just called you to pick me up." She crossed her arms and felt some relief knowing it was Jane who took care of her.

Patrick leaned in close so his lips gently brushed her ear as he spoke in a whisper, "That's not what it felt like in the car." She pulled away suddenly conscious as to where they were. She cleared her throat when he pulled away.

"Shut up Jane." She glared at him

"Why do you keep calling me 'Jane', we're dating. Don't you think you should use my first name now?" He arched a brow.

"We're at work Jane." She leaned in close just as he had done, "And as much I do want you, we aren't exactly a couple."

He smiled. This was working perfectly. "Well let's take care of that, shall we?" Teresa was astonished when Patrick took her hands in his and knelt on one knee in front of her. She swallowed hard.

Patrick looked her in the eyes. He almost forgot what he had to say then before reality dawned on him again. "Teresa Colleen Lisbon, will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He laughed as he saw various emotions play over her face before she registered what he had said.

"What?" She was thoroughly confused. _What was she expecting? Would she have said yes if he did indeed had asked her to marry him?_

"Would you officially be my girlfriend?" he repeated. It took her a moment to consider what he was asking before she came up with an answer, "Yes."

He stood and cupped her cheeks, leveling his head so he was in line with her eyes, "I love you."

"She smiled before closing the distance between them, brushing her lips slowly on his. He responded, keeping their slow pace. "I love you too Patrick," she murmured against his lips once they broke apart. He grinned as she placed her hands around his neck drawing him in for another kiss…

End of Flashback

Sticky, wet liquid trickled from the back of Teresa's head unto her shoulders. She groaned and turned to move over but found she had limited space. Panic rose in her throat and she thrashed her hands about her desperately trying to identify her surroundings. It was rather dark and she found focusing her eyes a challenge. As her hands felt around in the dark she emitted a gasp as realization as to where she was hit her. She was in a car trunk, or more specifically Red John's car trunk. She folded her fist and pounded the top of the trunk trying to attract some attention from hopefully passers-by. The air was thick and she could fell herself suffocating. Tears sprang to her eyes but she wouldn't let then fall.

After what seemed like hours Teresa felt the car pull to a stop and the engine was cut off. She was attentive as the car door slammed shut and footsteps approached the trunk.

"I'm going to let you out only if you be a very good girl, okay?" Red John taunted her; from the interior of the trunk his voice was muffled. A few seconds passed before she grunted in response. She could almost see hear the mockery in his voice. Immediately after he opened the trunk slightly Lisbon kicked him in his most sensitive areas. She promptly leaped out of the compartment as quickly as she could and attempted to dash pass him but he grabbed her arm firmly.

"God woman, that's not the way I wanted us to be reacquainted, but it did involve one of two body parts used here." He smirked, although obviously still in pain. She gave him her best disgusted look. "Aw, come on. We could have a lot of fun."

"You're sick," she spat.

"Well it's a shame. Let's go." He began dragging her with him to the car when a guy about forty-eight in a jeep was about to pass them. This was her chance. Teresa shouted to him, drawing his attention as he pulled to a stop.

"Help me please! He's going to kill me," she pleaded with the man. The man, still in his jeep cocked his head towards Red John eyeing him suspiciously. It's not every day someone stops you and says someone is trying them.

"What's going on here?" he asked Red John.

He was nervous for a moment before he flashed his sympathy smile, "I'm sorry sir. She's my sister. I was taking her back to St. Jude's Hospital." Teresa tried pulling away from him but he wouldn't let her go, "He's lying! Please! You have to help me." She was almost near tears.

The man eyed Red John, and then got out of his truck, "I think I should take a look for myself."

Red John's smile instantly disappeared. "Sure," he ushered the man to his car, "I have the papers showing she's a patient there."

His hand still on Teresa, he reached behind his back to retrieve his knife. As the man was nearing the car Red John drove it into the man's abdomen. Over and over he drove it in and out until the man collapsed. Teresa stood there completely helpless watching as the man was murdered in front her very eyes. She gasped when Red John brought the bloody knife to her throat, "Don't ever do that again. See what you made me do?" he said through gritted teeth.

He retrieved some rope from his car and tied her hands and feet before pushing her into the back seat of his car. He got in the driver's seat and took off.

Patrick Jane vacated the abandoned house after careful observations. He got a sample of the blood and sent it to the CBI. He now stood outside the house leaning against his car engrossed in his thoughts when he spotted tire tracks leading north of his current location. _How hadn't he noticed that before?_ He mentally chastised himself. Jane got in his car and sped away. He might still have a chance at catching Red John and getting Teresa back alive if he was hasty.

A/N: Oh another one I'm not proud of. Well it's almost over. There're two ways this can go and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Do you want an angst ending without character death or a fluffy ending? Or do you want an alternative ending? I'm liking the thought of an alternative ending. Please, please, some one tell me. Has the mentalist been picked up for a second season? Why haven't I heard anything? I'm a bit nervous; okay I'm a nervous wreck. I have to know! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it? I'm writing fanfiction, for heaven's sake.

A/N: Yes, I'm here to say the same old thing. Thanks for the reviews. I adore reading all of them. And also thanks to everyone who gave me the information I wanted to hear. I can't wait for the second season!

Flashback (a month after they officially started dating)

Teresa Lisbon walked through the doors of the CBI building that Monday morning bearing a wide, complacent smile on her face. She and Patrick had been dating for a while now and that morning was even better. She had invited him over that previous Friday for dinner and one thing had led to another and before they realized it, Patrick was spending the weekend at her place. When she awoke he hadn't been there and Teresa was a bit terrified that he had regretted it. As she got dressed and did a little meandering she found Patrick in the kitchen preparing breakfast. When they had finished eating, he left first for work and then she left. Their colleagues were ignorant (or so they hoped) of the relationship between their boss and consultant. Teresa just wasn't prepared to inform them as yet and Patrick respected that.

She sighed heavily as she approached the elevator. She really did hope no one had noticed the sessions she and Patrick stole whenever they could. Being caught making out wasn't something she was anticipating. The elevator chimed when it came to a halt and the doors opened revealing a very negligent Patrick Jane leaning against the wall, arms folded. Teresa tensed and she contemplated whether she should enter or take the stairs. They hadn't spoken much subsequent to the events that occurred that night. All during breakfast, it was awkward, yet sweet. It was almost as if it was an unspoken conversation. She shifted slightly before venturing into the small cubicle. She stood more to the left corner as he was to the right. She was sure he noticed her there, although he pretended not to. Teresa could see him eyeing her from his peripheral vision and that smirk that played at the corners of his lips.

A few minutes later…

Her back slammed against the wall of the cubicle. She ignored the slight pain she felt at the sudden movement. His chest was flush against her body, pushing her into an inexorable corner. Her hands were tangled in his hair, clutching hastily and pulling him closer to her. Ragged, short breaths were emitted between kisses. Both his hands laid on either side of her cheeks. Teresa moaned into the kiss as his lips once again found hers. Jane moved one of his hands under her shirt, behind her back. Lisbon arched into his chest when his fingers tickled her side. She giggled between the kiss and Patrick smiled. He broke apart to look her in her eyes, searching for something. His eyes held love and adoration and hers was a refection of his. He moved his lips to the left side of her face, trailing hot, wet kisses from her jaw-line to the pulse-point on her neck. Her eyes drifted close when he found that sweet-spot behind her ear and blew gently.

"Patrick," She mumbled, eyes still half-closed, "We should stop before — before some one catches us." He turned to face her and smiled before bringing his lips to hers once more. This one was less passionate, but sweet and loving. He pulled apart from her straightening his attire as Teresa did the same. When they were done, he pressed the button and the elevator continued up the building. He knew it was unlikely anyone would have caught them, but they were at work and he respected her morals.

The elevator chimed again and the individuals that vacated were Agent Lisbon and her egotistical, smug consultant. Teresa walked into the bull pen and greeted her co-workers. A minute later Jane then followed her in. Rigsby threw a look to Cho who ignored him.

"So um, Boss, why were you late?" Rigsby asked Lisbon as she was about to disappear into her office. She stopped and turned to glare at him. Meanwhile, Jane had already settled on his couch and held a clearly amused expression.

Rigsby tensed under Lisbon's glower. "I mean, it's none of my business, but we were a little worried since you're almost never late." He added. Lisbon's facial features softened and she smiled slightly. "Traffic jam," she responded. As she turned to retreat into her office she glanced at Jane. He was smiling, almost smirking at her. She hurried into her office attempting to secrete the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Moments later a knock at her door tore Lisbon's attention away from her paperwork, all of which were complaints against Jane. She sighed as she gave permission for the individual to enter. Jane emerged from behind the door with a box of chocolates.

"What Jane?"

"'Jane'? What happened to 'Patrick'?" He teased with faux bewilderment. She rolled her eyes. "That for me?" she pointed to the package in his hands.

"No, they're for me." He walked up to her desk and placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. She pouted in response and reached for the box. "So, I was thinking maybe, if you want to that is, maybe we can tell the team together—about us." He had the image of a shy boy asking his first crush out on a date. "Why?" Teresa raised one of her eye-brows. She already knew what her answer to his question would be, she just though torturing him before would be fun.

He started stammering, "Uh well, if you're not ready I understand. I just thought it might be time for them to uh, you know, know about us."

"I agree," she replied munching on a piece of chocolate. "You do?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Teresa vacated her office before Jane and called her team to attention. "Well, um, there's something I, er, we think you should know."

"We already know," Cho cut in in his usually monotone.

"You do?" Jane added in behind Lisbon.

"Yeah, you guys aren't exactly discreet and the walls aren't sound-proof either." He didn't even look up from his desk where he was reading a book. Teresa blushed profusely whilst Jane smiled widely. Van Pelt looked away and hid behind her laptop. Rigsby stuffed his mouth with a donut in an attempt to avoid having to voice anything, but then started to choke so he left for the kitchen. Lisbon turned to glare at a smiling Patrick who immediately lowered his head and lost his smile.

End of Flashback

He was dead-beat tired. He hadn't consume anything since Teresa had been taken by Red John. Yet he wasn't aware of his hunger, the only emotions he felt were abhorrence and emptiness. He had to find her. He shuddered at he thought of envisioning his life without her. _Would it be worth living?_ No. his life had been over when his family was taken from him, or so he had thought until Teresa Lisbon gave him a reason to live. _Can't you see there are people who care about you?_ She had said. He chuckled dryly. _Hadn't she known he was the one that needed her?_ He gripped the steering wheel firmly in his hands. Red John would pay. Oh, he would pay. He reached into his pocket, it was still there. _But would he ever have the chance to truly put it to use? Would he ever get her back?_ He shook his head, banishing the thought from his head. He had to be positive. His phone suddenly went off and he snapped it open urgently. "Jane," he answered.

"Jane, it's Cho. We got the results back from the DNA test," the stoic man said in his usual monotone. Jane remained silent urging him on. "It's a mixture of both Lisbon's and Red John. Van Pelt searched all the databases we could find and guess what? We got a match. Name's Jacob McKenzie. Goes by the name Jake. We checked his record, clean as a whistle except for being charged with assault. We've got a pic, I'm sending it to you now."

"Thanks Cho," Jane replied and was about to hand up when Cho started talking again.

"Man, why didn't you tell us earlier? We've could've helped you."

"No, you would have just gotten in my way and prevent me from…"

"Prevent you from what?"

"Killing him." Jane hung up without waiting for Cho to respond. His phone beeped and he opened the message revealing the picture of the man he detested—the picture of the soon-to-be deceased Red John.

The trail he was following soon came to an intersection. Jane stopped his car contemplating for a moment when his phone went off again. He glanced at the number marked 'Unknown' before flipping it open. "Jane," he said once again.

An eerie, dry chuckle filled his ears as he recognized the voice to be Red John's.

"Jane," he said once he stopped laughing, "I have your precious Teresa here. She refuses to have fun with me, stubborn I see. Ah, well. Meet me at the gas station on Hilton. There you will choose, your life of hers?" He emitted another laugh before hanging up. Jane already knew his answer; of course he would choose hers. He just hoped she would forgive him. Jane snapped his phone shut before making a left turn to Hilton.

A/N: I know more drama than action in this chapter. I also know that the flashback took up most of the chapter but it is the last flashback and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Two more chapters left, and also, I think I'm going to do an alternative ending; does that sit well with everyone? So everyone gets what they want, I hope. It was initially supposed to have a fluffy ending then my evil half got an idea for an angst ending, so you guys get both. I might do the fluffy ending first since more people seem to want that. Thanks again guys. REVIEW! Take care, xxx Cordy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ending One

A/N: Ah, the first final chapter/ending. I know I took long to update but school reopened Tuesday so I was busy throughout the week. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy the fluffy ending.

Disclaimer: No, not mine.

It wasn't long before Jane pulled up at said gas station which Red John had instructed him to. Pulling to a halt, Jane exited his vehicle and approached the mini mart at the gas station. He carefully surveyed his surroundings for any signs of Teresa or Red John.

"Good afternoon," he said to the clerk behind the counter. The man, about fifty-six and a tad over-weight, nodded at him, never removing his attention from the register. Jane cleared his throat, "Have you seen a man and a woman come in here?" The clerk knitted his brows together with a quizzical look on his face. Jane sighed heavily, "She's short height, dark, short hair. Was she with this guy?" He flashed the man his picture of Red John and waited impatiently as he analyzed the pic and information Jane gave him. After what seemed like a millennium, the man finally nodded gradually. "Where did they go?" He hoped he hadn't missed them again, or that it wasn't another one of Red John's mind games. "'Round back." He jerked his head in the direction behind the gas station. Jane thanked him and dashed off around the other side of the building.

He stopped in his steps when he spotted Teresa a few feet away from him. Relief flooded through him before his eyes came to rest on Red John. He had a knife to her throat, holding her back. "Ah, ah, ah," Red John said in a sing-song voice as Jane had taken a prompt step forward. His fists clenched at his sides and he gritted his teeth together. Red John wore that smirk of his as he drew the blade closer to her neck. Teresa pulled back inwardly. She was rendered completely helpless. Her hands were bounded together in front of her and there were several visible bruises across her face and arm. "Let her go Red John or should I say Jake McKenzie, she's not part of this. It's me you want; not her. Just let her go." Jake's smirk widened even more, "I was wondering how long it would take you incompetent fools to figure out who and what I was, and oh, but she is a part of this, you see. Beautiful little thing, isn't she?" He bent his head down and placed a light kiss behind her ear. She shuddered in response as his cool, rough lips came into contact with her flesh. He smiled, observing Jane's reaction through his peripheral vision. Watching anger and abhorrence overcome his facial features brought content coursing through his body. "Don't touch her!" Jane growled in a voice that Teresa had never heard from him before. "Oh come on, Mr. Jane. Lighten up." Jane growled again and Red John emitted a loud laugh. Teresa cringed in his arms. "Relax. Remember our deal. It's you or her."

"Her," he said firmly. Red John smiled, "I was hoping for that answer, although you do know after I kill you, I'll kill her too. Or I'll leave you alive to watch her slowly and painfully die before finishing you off. Ah, so many choices." Patrick kept a straight face, "Not if I kill you first." Red John smiled, "We'll just have to see, now don't we?" Brusquely he pushed her firmly to the ground. "Teresa, run. Get away from here." Jane nonetheless never broke eye-contact with Red John through saying this.

"Patrick, don't do this. We can leave, please. Let's get the hell out of here. Don't sink to his level. He's not worth it." Teresa stood and pleaded with him. She held just as much hatred for that despicable excuse for a human being as Patrick. _Would she want him dead? In a split of a second. Would she want Patrick to become a murderer for killing him? No, of course not. _And that's exactly what he would be if he killed this man. "Teresa, go. Now." He broke contact from Red John abruptly to look at her. She seemed so lost and scared; two qualities that never went well with the tough CBI boss. His features softened when he took in her eyes. They were soft and pleading but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't allow this bastard to harm her again. It had to end and it was going to, despite the fact that it would cost him his life. At least she would be safe. She would be alive and would eventually move on with her life. And that—that was worth anything he could sacrifice.

He returned his stare to a smug Red John enjoying the scene playing out before him.

"Touching," he remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't mind if the lady sticks around for the show."

"Teresa, for the last time, get the hell out of here." His gaze remained fixed on Red John. She turned around and sprinted for the mini mart. All she could do to help him now, was getting the CBI. Hopefully they would arrive before something horrendous occurred.

Once she was out of sight, Jane charged towards Red John. The only weapon he had was his gun but he wouldn't use it. He would kill Red John with his bare hands. He would make him beg for his life as he had his victims, he would watch his life drift slowly and painfully away from him, he would feel. Yes, he would feel all he had done. Jane landed on top of Red John with a force. His fist immediately connected with his jaw again and again. He abruptly stopped when Red John started laughing. Red John then drew his knife and sliced Jane's left arm. Pain flooded through him and he stood up, driving his foot into the other man's abdomen. Blood spurted through Red John's nose and mouth and his body cringed into a ball. Swiftly he brought his knife around swiping across Patrick's ankle, right where the vein was. He crumbled to the ground in agony. Red John stood and connected his knee with Jane's nose. Blood now splattered across his face. "Pathetic really," Red John choked out, "One would think I'd be dead by now," a smirk flashing across his features. Jane attempted getting to his feet but was unable to accomplish it. He fell to the ground again and Red John came to stand over him. Just as he was about to plunged the blade through him, Jane kneed him. The knife collapsed onto the ground as Red John fell back. Jane made a dash for the blade just as Red John. He was inches away when Red John grabbed his feet, pulling him back. Jane tried to reach further but was unsuccessful. Red John was crawling up his body, heading for the knife when Jane slammed his feet into his face. Blood gushed out of Red John's nose and mouth again. As his grip loosened on Patrick, he reached forward and snatched the knife off the ground. Snapping up in a somewhat standing position, he limped his way to Red John on the ground. He grabbed him by the collar and sent the knife piercing though the flesh on the right shoulder. Red John cried out in anguish. "How does that feel?!" Jane roared at him. He pushed him against a wall slamming his fist again and again into Red John. His face was now completely bloodied and his wounds were raw and malicious. But all through it he never emitted any signs of fear. His face was empty and detached. Adrenalin pulsated through his body as a dreadful, disturbing noise echoed through Patrick's ear. He was laughing. The bastard was amused! Abhorrence coursed though him and in a fit of hate he brought the blade to the man's neck.

"Do it," he taunted through his smirk, "You're just like me. Now do it. Repay me for all I did to you. You and your precious wife and child. I can still hear her voice in my head. Her screams and pleas." He laughed again. "And all I felt was pleasure." He was now whispering. Patrick remained there, holding the knife at his neck, his facial features engrossed in sorrow and despair. "Pleasure when that very knife you now hold sliced through her flesh, pleasure when her sweet blood dripped from my knife—that knife. That's all it was: pleasure."

Jane eyed the knife he held in his hand pressed against the flesh of the man who took his everything and was about to take it again. _Would it ever stop? Would he ever have peace? Would anyone be safe from him?_ He glanced at his refection in the blade. It wasn't him he saw—it wasn't Patrick Jane in that refection but Red John. He _was_ Red John, or he would be if he ever did kill that worthless scum, and that's what Red John wanted. He wanted Jane to be him. Jane realized then if he ever really wanted to be rid of Red John—he didn't have to kill him, all he had to do was not be him. Jane gasped as the knife fell from his hands and he crumbled to the ground. Sobs sprinted from his eyes and he placed his head in his hands. It horrified him at what he was about to do without realizing it. Disgust and anger flashed before Red John's eyes for the man in front of him. _Damn it, he failed!_ Now he was the only miserable individual there. He lost Jane. Discretely he bent down and picked up the knife from the ground. He may have lost but he sure as hell wasn't going down alone. If he couldn't make Jane a miserable mess then at least he could cause those pain who cared about the man. Some one had to suffer other that him, it was his only way of happiness. He coupled his hands around the knife and held it above him. A smirk was spreading across his face as he was about to drive the knife into Jane's back.

He was inches away from success when a single shot rang out. He dropped to his knees, staring widely at the hole in his chest before collapsing onto the ground. Jane looked up, his face tear-strained, at Lisbon holding a gun. He had been oblivious to anything since he'd fallen apart. He stood and walked over to her, removing the gun from hands. He pulled her into a tight embrace as her tears trailed down her face. She hugged him back and they remained in that stance until the CBI emerged moments later from behind Teresa.

Twenty minutes later, the CBI team were already surveying the scene and taking samples. Jane had been treated for his wound and he and Teresa both were asked to give their statements later. Teresa was seated in the back of the ambulance and Patrick was having a word with Minelli. After their conversation he returned to where Teresa was and sat opposite her. "How are you holding up?" she asked carefully, absentmindedly trailing the tip of her fingers along his arm that wasn't bandaged.

"Good, I guess. Even better that you're okay." He smiled warmly at her. She furrowed her brows together, "Patrick," she said in a voice when she knew he was lying.

"I'm just glad you didn't—" She left her words hanging. He nodded in understanding, "I know, I'm glad I didn't too. He didn't deserve it. It's what he wanted, and I—I was going to—"

"But you didn't." she intercepted.

"I love you, you know that right?" He lowered his head so he was within her eye-level.

Teresa rolled her eyes, "No I don't," she quipped sarcastically; as if he should've known he shouldn't ask after all he went through for her. He smiled slightly. "Well I do, and there's something I've been meaning to ask you, since before you were taken." He tried kneeling on one knee but groaned in agony. She rolled her eyes again, a smile playing at her lips, "Get up you fool before you hurt yourself… and yes I will marry you." Patrick grinned, his eyes sparkling brightly, before pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and he brushed a finger across her cheek affectionately after they broke apart. He reached into his pocket for the ring he'd kept with him always. He reached for her left hand and slipped it on her finger. After he'd let go Teresa examined the ring and gasped as she recognized it. "It's—it's the ring," she stammered. He smiled broadly before taking her hand in his and placed a feathery kiss on the metal. "I told you 'in time'." He whispered. She threw her hands around his neck and drew him in for another kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "For what?" Teresa asked confused.

"For saving me." She smiled again before they each pulled the other into an affectionate embrace, both recognizing the double-meaning of his words.

~THE END~

A/N: Ah, I'm not sure about the beginning but I love the ending. The angst one will be up shortly. God help me if I get time, but it'll be sometime this week. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and please review. I love you all for encouraging me. Take care. All my love, xxx Cordy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ending Two

A/N: I am so sorry for the long, long wait. School is really getting to me. I had a Chemistry and French test last week, I know I probably failed the Chemistry one because I was the only one in my class who knew nothing about the stupid test since I was absent for the last class, but on the bright side (if there is one) I know I did wonderfully on the French one. Well this is the final installment for Taken which makes me really sad, but I have a new story that I'm going to get typed up and posted along with this one. I really hope you check it out and I'd love to know your views on it. Thanks. Love you all so much for the encouragement. I'll miss you all. One other thing, a lot of this chapter is re-written from the last chapter just to build on the angst. Hope you don't mind. Thanks also to Katrina. Thanks for your review, it made me smile! I'll be glad to email the link to you, but I'll need your email address. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Even for the last chapter? Oh well, need I say it?

It wasn't long before Jane pulled up at said gas station which Red John had instructed him to. Pulling to a halt, Jane exited his vehicle and approached the mini mart at the gas station. He carefully surveyed his surroundings for any signs of Teresa or Red John.

"Good afternoon," he said to the clerk behind the counter. The man, about fifty-six and a tad over-weight, nodded at him, never removing his attention from the register. Jane cleared his throat, "Have you seen a man and a woman come in here?" The clerk knitted his brows together with a quizzical look on his face. Jane sighed heavily, "She's short height, dark, short hair. Was she with this guy?" He flashed the man his picture of Red John and waited impatiently as he analyzed the pic and information Jane gave him. After what seemed like a millennium, the man finally nodded gradually. "Where did they go?" He hoped he hadn't missed them again, or that it wasn't another one of Red John's mind games. "'Round back." He jerked his head in the direction behind the gas station. Jane thanked him and dashed off around the other side of the building.

He stopped in his steps when he spotted Teresa a few feet away from him. Relief flooded through him before his eyes came to rest on Red John. He had a knife to her throat, holding her back. "Ah, ah, ah," Red John said in a sing-song voice as Jane had taken a prompt step forward. His fists clenched at his sides and he gritted his teeth together. Red John wore that smirk of his as he drew the blade closer to her neck. Teresa pulled back inwardly. She was rendered completely helpless. Her hands were bounded together in front of her and there were several visible bruises across her face and arm. "Let her go Red John or should I say Jake McKenzie, she's not part of this. It's me you want; not her. Just let her go." Jake's smirk widened even more, "I was wondering how long it would take you incompetent fools to figure out who and what I was, and oh, but she is a part of this, you see. Beautiful little thing, isn't she?" He bent his head down and placed a light kiss behind her ear. She shuddered in response as his cool, rough lips came into contact with her flesh. He smiled, observing Jane's reaction through his peripheral vision. Watching anger and abhorrence overcome his facial features brought content coursing through his body. "Don't touch her!" Jane growled in a voice that Teresa had never heard from him before. "Oh come on, Mr. Jane. Lighten up." Jane growled again and Red John emitted a loud laugh. Teresa cringed in his arms. "Relax. Remember our deal. It's you or her."

"Her," he said firmly. Red John smiled, "I was hoping for that answer, although you do know after I kill you, I'll kill her too. Or I'll leave you alive to watch her slowly and painfully die before finishing you off. Ah, so many choices." Patrick kept a straight face, "Not if I kill you first." Red John smiled, "We'll just have to see, now don't we?" Brusquely he pushed her firmly to the ground. "Teresa, run. Get away from here." Jane nonetheless never broke eye-contact with Red John through saying this.

"Patrick, don't do this. We can leave, please. Let's get the hell out of here. Don't sink to his level. He's not worth it." Teresa stood and pleaded with him. She held just as much hatred for that despicable excuse for a human being as Patrick. _Would she want him dead? In a split of a second. Would she want Patrick to become a murderer for killing him? No, of course not. _And that's exactly what he would be if he killed this man. "Teresa, go. Now." He broke contact from Red John abruptly to look at her. She seemed so lost and scared; two qualities that never went well with the tough CBI boss. His features softened when he took in her eyes. They were soft and pleading but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't allow this bastard to harm her again. It had to end and it was going to, despite the fact that it would cost him his life. At least she would be safe. She would be alive and would eventually move on with her life. And that—that was worth anything he could sacrifice.

He returned his stare to a smug Red John enjoying the scene playing out before him.

"Touching," he remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't mind if the lady sticks around for the show."

"Teresa, for the last time, get the hell out of here." His gaze remained fixed on Red John. She turned around and sprinted for the mini mart. All she could do to help him now, was getting the CBI. Hopefully they would arrive before something horrendous occurred.

Once she was out of sight, Jane charged towards Red John. The only weapon he had was his gun but he wouldn't use it. He would kill Red John with his bare hands. He would make him beg for his life as he had his victims, he would watch his life drift slowly and painfully away from him, he would feel. Yes, he would feel all he had done. Jane landed on top of Red John with a force. His fist immediately connected with his jaw again and again. He abruptly stopped when Red John started laughing. Red John then drew his knife and sliced Jane's left arm. Pain flooded through him and he stood up, driving his foot into the other man's abdomen. Blood spurted through Red John's nose and mouth and his body cringed into a ball. Swiftly he brought his knife around swiping across Patrick's ankle, right where the vein was. He crumbled to the ground in agony. Red John stood and connected his knee with Jane's nose. Blood now splattered across his face. "Pathetic really," Red John choked out, "One would think I'd be dead by now," a smirk flashing across his features. Jane attempted getting to his feet but was unable to accomplish it. He fell to the ground again and Red John came to stand over him. Just as he was about to plunged the blade through him, Jane kneed him. The knife collapsed onto the ground as Red John fell back. Jane made a dash for the blade just as Red John. He was inches away when Red John grabbed his feet, pulling him back. Jane tried to reach further but was unsuccessful. Red John was crawling up his body, heading for the knife when Jane slammed his feet into his face. Blood gushed out of Red John's nose and mouth again. As his grip loosened on Patrick, he reached forward and snatched the knife off the ground. Snapping up in a somewhat standing position, he limped his way to Red John on the ground. He grabbed him by the collar and sent the knife piercing though the flesh on the right shoulder. Red John cried out in anguish. "How does that feel?!" Jane roared at him. He pushed him against a wall slamming his fist again and again into Red John. He brought the knife to Red John's face and drew a wide slash that went deep through the flesh. The red liquid promptly spurted to the surface before running down the side of his cheek. Jane then held the other man's head with his free hand and began slamming it against the wall. A huge gash emerged at the back of Red John's head and he winced visibly. Satisfaction flooded through Patrick's body then, knowing he was delivering agony to this monster. Jane clutched his hair roughly and brought his knee forward, connecting it with Red John's stomach. Blood filled his mouth with every kick Jane brought to him. He was weak, and he knew it was visible. His vigor and smugness had left him but he still had something to accomplish. His face was now completely bloodied and his wounds were raw and malicious.

But all through it he never emitted any signs of fear. His face was empty and detached. Adrenalin pulsated through his body as a dreadful, disturbing noise echoed through Patrick's ear. He was laughing. The bastard was amused! Abhorrence coursed though him and in a fit of hate he brought the blade to the man's neck.

"Do it," he taunted through his smirk, "You're just like me. Now do it. Repay me for all I did to you. You and your precious wife and child. I can still hear her voice in my head. Her screams and pleas." He laughed again. "And all I felt was pleasure." He was now whispering. Patrick remained there, holding the knife at his neck, his facial features engrossed in sorrow and despair. "Pleasure when that very knife you now hold sliced through her flesh, pleasure when her sweet blood dripped from my knife—that knife. That's all it was: pleasure. And that's all it will be when I kill that one too. Kill me if you like, it won't matter. There are people, people who trust me, who are loyal to me. If I fail, they will succeed."

Jane eyed the knife he held in his hand pressed it against the flesh of the man who took his everything and was about to take it again. _Would it ever stop? Would he ever have peace? Would anyone be safe from him?_ In a slow movement, Jane drew the blade across the man's neck, deep. He could almost hear the flesh tearing under the knife's blade. Red John emitted a sickening sound before he was allowed to fall to the ground, blood pooling around the body.

Jane turned away from the body to see Teresa staring wide-eyed at him. Her eyes drifted to the body on the ground, to the knife that remained in Jane's hand, to his eyes again. She carefully approached him keeping her emerald eyes fixed with his. His blue eyes softened and he let the knife fall from his hand. Teresa walked more briskly towards him before enveloping him in a hug. He rested his chin against hers and wrapped his bloody hands around her petite frame. He could feel her body shaking slightly and released her momentarily to wrap his jacket around her. Her eyes were welling up and he pulled her into a tight hug to avoid seeing her tears. He couldn't bear to see her cry, it ached his heart. Eventually they broke apart as the CBI came swarming in. Teresa was reluctantly taken to the ambulance for a quick check up while Jane remained where he was, refusing to get looked at. He looked over to see her arguing with the EMT and chuckled softly, briefly, before his thoughts started haunting him again. He had become well aware what Red John was trying to do when he taunted him about his wife, he knew, but he did it anyway. The hatred he felt for the man had won over and he had rid him of his pathetic excuse for a life. But was he any different? Was he any different from the man he had killed? No, he wasn't, he mentally told himself. He was just, if not worst, like Red John. He had proved that today. He couldn't protect her. By God, he loved her so much, but he couldn't protect her. He had managed to rid the world of one psychopath, but what of the others? _If I fail, they will succeed._ Red John's words rang in his head. How could he protect her from those monsters? Monsters like him. How could he protect her from himself? He could only do the one thing to at least attempt to have her safe. Maybe if he left—if he just disappeared—maybe if he stayed away from her, maybe they would leave her alone. She would get on with her life without him, she would be happy again, and if that meant him leaving, then so it would be. He took one last look at her and smiled sadly.

"Good bye Teresa. Be well," he whispered quietly before turning his back to her and walked away.

Teresa's head snapped up. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She ignored the rushed words of the EMT beside her who was desperately trying to persuade her into getting checked up. A pretty scowl graced her features as she surveyed the ground for Patrick to no avail. She promptly rushed up to Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt talking quietly to each other.

"Where's Jane?" she asked worriedly, interrupting their conversation. Van Pelt scrunched her nose, "I don't know. I haven't really seen him since I got here, Rigsby?" The tall man shook his head slowly. Teresa turned desperately to Cho. "He was right over there, just a minute ago. Maybe he went for checkup," the stoic man volunteered. Teresa shared a look with her team which said that was definitely unlikely.

"Billy!" Cho yelled over to a man dressed in jeans and a shirt and jacket. "Have you seen Jane?" The man nodded. "Yeah, he was right over there," he pointed in the same direction as Cho had, "I saw him leaving a while ago." Panic rose to Teresa's throat. "Where did he go?" Cho question the man. Billy started to get a bit nervous, "Um, I don't know, I'm sorry. I turned away as I saw him turn around." Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt rushed over to him, determined on coaxing every bit of information out of poor Billy.

Teresa numbly walked over to where Jane had stood. She was afraid of this, of him blaming himself and leaving her. How could he?! How could he leave her? Did he have any idea how hard it would be on her? Did he even stop to think about her love for him? Didn't he love her as much as she did him? She knew it was unfair but at that moment she didn't care. Teresa angrily shoved her hands into the jacket she wore. Jane's jacket. She was about to throw it off of her in anger before her fragile hand came into contact with something hard and cold. Curiosity got the better of her and she carefully drew the substance out off the jacket. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared breathlessly at the tiny metal held loosely between her fingers. It was the ring, the one she had been admiring in the store. He had bought it, he had bought the ring. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Patrick was going to propose. He was going to ask her to marry him, and she knew she would've said yes. But he wasn't there anymore, he had left her alone. Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she didn't bother holding them back. Droplets rolled freely down her cheeks, but it wasn't just the ring that was making her cry, it was what was engraved into it. _Together Forever. I'll love you forever my dear Teresa. I promise, Patrick._ Her tears never ceased, and she could feel a hole forming in her heart. Through her hot tears, Teresa slipped the ring onto the finger where it belonged. Together Forever Patrick, Together Forever.

~FIN~

A/N: I can't believe it's over. I am so sad. I tried my best to prolong this, I truly did. I'll miss this fic so much and your kind words of encouragement. Lastly, I'll like to thank everyone for their reviews. If you'll like a sequel just let me know which ending you'd like it for, I'd do anything for you people. Almost anything, lol. Take care you lovely people, xxx Cordy. All my love.


End file.
